


Just Like That

by combefemme



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefemme/pseuds/combefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Terry catching Ian and Mickey.</p><p>Inspired by the 3x06 promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like That

When Mickey wakes up, his head pounding, and sees Ian tied to a chair with a gun levelled at his face something in him snaps. He lunges forward, arms wrapping around Terry's knees, and tackles him to the ground. The gun drops as he falls and Mickey pins him down, sitting on his chest with his knees on his arms, and just loses it. 

For a moment everything seems to fade away and the only thing in the universe it Mickey's fists connecting with Terry's face. And then...

“Mickey,” a voice cuts through the red haze. “Mick.”

Mickey stills and turns. Ian's leaning as far forward as he can, looking at Mickey with pleading eyes.

“We've gotta go, Mick,” he says.

Mickey looks down at his father's bloodied face and makes sure he's down for the count before pushing himself up and towards Ian. He quickly unties him, but before he can get his hands on him, Ian is up and pulling his clothes back on.

“Get dressed, Mickey,” he says, frantic. “We have to get out of here.”

“Why?” Mickey questions. “What's going on?”

“I don't know,” Ian answers. “But your dad called someone while you were knocked out and they're on their way over here now.”

“Shit,” Mickey says, grabbing his own jeans.

They're only half dressed and still trying to pull their shoes on when they start running. Without thinking or discussing it they head for the Gallaghers'. They bang through the front door, slamming it shut behind them, and lean their backs against it. 

When Mickey drops his head back and takes a few deep, panting breaths and closes his eyes all he sees is Ian, strapped to a chair, with a gun pointed at him. Suddenly frantic, Mickey pushes himself up again and moves to stand in front of Ian. Now that he's got his hands on him, he touches him everywhere, looking him over.

“Mickey,” Ian says. “I'm fine.”

When Mickey doesn't say anything, Ian grabs his wrists, stilling his hands.

“Calm down, Mick,” he says, softer now. “I'm okay.”

Mickey finally looks up and meets his eyes. “He had a gun pointed at you,” he says. “Fuck, Ian, he coulda--”

“He didn't. I'm okay,” Ian cuts him off and then looks Mickey over. “You're the one that's hurt, Mickey.”

“What?” Mickey asks, looking down at himself. His knuckles are bleeding and he's suddenly very aware of the pounding in his head and the throbbing in his ribs. “Fuck. What happened?”

“Your dad clocked you on the side of the head,” Ian explains, reaching up and gingerly touching the lump that Mickey hadn't even noticed until now. Something in him tells him to pull away – Mickey Milkovich doesn't need to be babied – but Ian's dropping his hand before he gets the chance. “And then when you passed out he just let loose on you.”

Ian drags Mickey over to the couch and sits on the coffee table across from him.

“How the hell did you end up tied to a chair?” Mickey asks.

Ian shrugs. “Wasn't gonna leave you there.”

“So, what?” Mickey questions, angry. “You tried to fight off my dad?”

“He woulda killed you, Mickey,” Ian fires back.

“Yeah, and he coulda killed you,” Mickey yells.

“So, it would've been better if I'd left you for dead?” Ian questions harshly.

“Better me than you,” Mickey answers before he can think about it. Ian falters at that and Mickey realizes what it is that he just said. He looks away, down at the floor, before he speaks again, softer this time. “I ain't your problem, Gallagher.”

Ian opens his mouth but the back door opens before he gets chance to speak. They both turn to see Fiona standing in the kitchen staring at them.

“Ian,” she says. “What're you doing here?”

“Didn't know where else to go,” Ian replies.

Fiona drops her bag and beelines for her brother, who stands and pulls her into a hug. Mickey looks away.

“What the hell happened?” she asks, and when Mickey looks back it's to see her examining the cut on Ian's cheek. She looks down at him on the couch then, taking in his black eyes. “What's goin' on?”

Ian looks down at Mickey, too, asking permission. Mickey just sighs and nods. No point hiding it now that his dad knows.

“Mickey's dad kind of... caught us,” Ian supplies.

“Caught you?” Fiona asks, looking back and forth between them. “Doing what?”

“Uh,” Ian falters, looking at Mickey again, though he doesn't know what to say either. Apparently they don't have to say anything.

“You're kiddin' me,” Fiona suddenly says. “Is everyone in this family sleepin' with a Milkovich?”

“Are you?” Mickey asks before he can stop himself. Fiona shoots him a glare but he doesn't miss the smirk Ian tries to hide.

“So what happened?” Fiona asks, ignoring Mickey. She leans against the arm of the couch and Ian retakes his seat on the coffee table as he tells her the story. Mickey lights a cigarette and tries ignore the pounding in his skull.

“He held a gun on you?!” Fiona asks, incredulous and angry.

“Yes,” Ian says, trying to placate her. “But don't worry. I'm okay.”

“Okay?!” she yells. “You had a gun pointed at you, Ian!”

Ian shrugs and gives a wry smile. “Well, Mickey's been shot twice because of me. Figured it's about time I return the favour.”

“That ain't funny,” Mickey says, pointing at Ian with his cigarette. Ian smiles at him, that stupid one he gets on his face whenever Mickey does something he thinks is endearing. Mickey shakes his head and looks away, fighting his own smile. 

He sees Fiona watching them with a look he can't read. He's not sure if he likes it, though.

“So, what happens now?” she asks.

Mickey and Ian exchange a look. “I don't know,” Ian says.

“Can't go home,” Mickey adds, stubbing out his cigarette in the tray on the table.

“Where you gonna go?” Ian asks.

Mickey shrugs. “My aunt's place maybe.”

“No good,” Fiona says, shaking her head. “She wouldn't take Mandy and Molly.”

Mickey drops his head against the back of the couch. “Great.”

Fiona sighs. “You can take the boys' room,” she says as she pats him on the shoulder and stands to head into the kitchen.

Mickey sits up. “What?”

Fiona turns back to him. “I've already got two Milkoviches living here. What's one more?”

She goes into the kitchen and Mickey turns back to Ian. “Just like that?”

Ian shrugs. “Just like that.”

Fiona comes back into the living room them with a package of frozen peas. She hands it to Mickey. He nods his thanks to her and holds it against the side of his head. 

“Unfortunately, I can't let you stay the night,” she tells Ian. “If CPS comes by...”

Ian nods. “I know.”

“I am workin' on it,” she assures him. “I'm gonna get you guys back.”

“I know,” he says again.

“Alright,” she says and looks at Mickey. “I gotta get to work. Mandy and Molly should be home soon. And Frank's got free reign again. Try not to burn the place down.”

Mickey nods to her again. “Thanks.”

She gives him a smile before leaning down and kissing Ian on the top of his head and going back into the kitchen for her bag. When the door closes behind her, Mickey turns to see Ian watching him.

“So, you're going to be living in my house now,” Ian says.

“Looks like,” Mickey nods.

“Sleeping in my bed,” Ian goes on.

Mickey smiles, knowing where this is going. “I guess I am.”

“You've never been in my bed before,” Ian says. “I could show you where it is.”

Mickey shrugs. “I could go for a tour.”

Ian smiles and stands. He grabs Mickey's hand and hauls him up. Mickey drops the peas onto the couch and follows him upstairs. Ian doesn't drop Mickey's hand the whole way up to his room. Mickey doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in the Shameless fandom. Look at me, branching out.
> 
> Feel free to come hang out on tumblr >> getyourhandofftheglass


End file.
